Bless You!
by three notes
Summary: a rant. that's all. miniscule appearances. i sowwy.


this is just me ranting about loud sneezers being ignored and silent sneezers getting all the attention. if you feel the same, read on. hopefully you'll learn that being loud and ignored, is a **good thing **in some situations!

* * *

The classroom was really quiet. The math teacher had assigned a long equation for everyone to solve-not that they did. Most of the students were hiding behind their textbooks, asleep. Others were either daydreaming or reading manga; only a few were actually solving the problem-like that bushy brown kid, who seemed afraid of some unknown being.

Cauli, a student seated in the middle of the class, had already finished and was now daydreaming. She glanced at some students and watched a few a little longer than the other. She liked to stare at people-she shook her head. People watching. It's not staring. It's people watching.

"Bless you," a student says.

"Thank you." The girl seated next to Cauli sniffled.

_She sneezed?_ Cauli wondered. Then, almost on cue, the girl nodded her head forward a few times.

"Bless you," students say; this time, Cauli too, says 'bless you'.

"Thank you," the girl sniffles again.

_...How can they hear that?_ Cauli was confused. The girl had barely made a sound. To Cauli, it sounded like a muted sneeze, or an inward sneeze_. How weird..._ Cauli went back to her people watching, when the inside of her nose tickled. _Aw crud..._

**AGHCHOO!**

A sneeze-mixed cough-blared straight out of Cauli's mouth and nose. Twice. She sniffled and rubbed her nose, and waited.

...Silence...

_WTF? No one? Seriously? How loud was I? Wasn't I loud?_ Cauli looked around to see if anyone was aware of her obnoxious sneeze.

Nope, no one. Everyone was too busy with their...studying. Cauli shrugged and laid it off. Though she could've sworn she heard a soft murmur of 'bless you'; but that was probably herself.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Cauli's eye twitched in utter annoyance. The same thing that happened yesterday had happened just now. This time though, it was during lunch. Let's recap.

The bell dismissed the students and teachers for lunch period. Most of the students left, but Cauli was the few that stayed; although, friends of the students in the class came to join them. The class was boisterous with laughter and chatter. Cauli was speaking to some friends, 'till one of them turned around and said, "Bless you."

Cauli moved to the side to see who had sneezed; it was the same girl seated next to her. _That_ _chick can be heard by my near deaf friend but me? What has this world come to._..

Not many minutes later, Cauli's nose had clogged up. _Aw man. No. NO!_

**AGHCHOO!**

She wiped away tiny tears and sniffed. _Gah, that was bad...Eh?_ She had noticed that no one said 'bless you'...again. _B-but, what about my friends?_ She looked at them and gaped in shock. They had their attention directed elsewhere but her. _Those bastards! _

So, that's what happened. _That's it. Tomorrow I'll eat on the roof. _

**THE NEXT DAY**

Cauli had rushed to the roof. She rushed, because in the previous hour, she had a mad series of continuous sneezes. During the marathon, Cauli had run to the restroom for tissues-or in this case, toilet paper. A bunch of girls were crowded inside and not one of them said a simple 'bless you'. _Those mirror hogs did it on purpose. No need to get mad._

Cauli was now standing before the entrance to the roof._ What now? Do I just go in? Hm... _She has never been to the roof. Ever. Poor thing. Cauli snapped herself out of it. Her hand reached for the doorknob; with a slight turn and push on the door, Cauli...gaped. Big time.

Giggling their butts off, were two girls. One of the girls was the one that sat next to Cauli. _It's the mute sneezer! What is she doing here? That little...little...li-aw cr-_

**AGHCHOO!** [x7]

"Ugh, Spring hates me," Cauli grumbled. She was about to go berserk on the two girls for not 'bless you'-ing her, but saw that they wore headphones. _Oh. It's okay. They can't hear me. They're forgiven. This time only!_ Since they couldn't hear her, or even acknowledged her presence, Cauli waved fists at them while mouthing _very nice compliments_ to the mute sneezer.

Cauli instantly froze and stared at what happened next. It had nothing to do with the mute sneezer _sneezing her guts out_; no way, screw her. It had to do with the shadow. Yes, you read correctly. The shadow.

After her sneezes, Cauli had seen the shadow of a figure above her get up from a laying position. She had frozen when she saw the figure hold something that glinted. Almost immediately, Cauli closed the door and sprinted down the stairs until she tripped and landed on her butt. From above, she could hear the painful screams from the girls. _Looks like I survive another day. _"Phew."

As Cauli walked down the hallway, all sorts of feelings coursed through her body. She was grateful for being alive, but also felt bad for the girls. Nobody should suffer a beating like that just for a sneeze. Sure the guy shouldn't be messed with, but that doesn't mean he should punish everyone for every little thing they do; sneezing for example. All the more, Cauli was happy that her obnoxious sneeze got no attention._ Better being obnoxious than a mute, ne? _

**AGHCHOO!**

****

**

* * *

**

This is based on a true story. Well, not story, just...it happens to me and some kids alot. Our sneezes are loud enough to be aknowledged but no one in the **DEAD SILENT **classroom says a friggen 'bless you'. But when some 'mute sneezer' sneezes, a bunch a kids say 'bless you'. IDK. Maybe it's just me. I only say it cuz it shows respect and what not. im used to it. but damnit! why do they ignore me-Us? WHy?...sigh. review back if you agree. pos, if you want.


End file.
